The Ominous Shades of Gotham
by JanieLucindaLaCroix
Summary: A single mother with a dark past haunting her persent-day life becomes a vigilante hunting down the man that kidnapped her son, Victor Zsasz. While trying to find her son, she uncovers the secrets of Gotham and finds herself caught in the web of secrets. Will she get out in enough time to find her son?
1. Prologue

**Hello Readers! This story has been revamped for some minor changes to cause a better character development and plot arch. I hope you guys enjoy this version since it's a bit better clearer to understand. Please be warned that this story is a mixture of The Dark Knight trilogy and Arkham Asylum/City. When you're done, please tell me what you think! Happy reading!**

* * *

I returned to my son handing him an ice cream and leaned against the Corvette watching the sun set on the horizon in silence. My Siberian husky slipped out of the backseat of the car to join my unoccupied side not disturbing the silence between my son and me. Only the distant music coming from passing cars, the merriment of others, and announcements for rides didn't attempt to break that silence. My hand ran through Husani's hair absent-mindedly listening to the amusements a couple of feet away from us. When I glanced at him, I caught tears staining his face while he ate his ice cream as if he didn't even crying.

"Hey," I grew sympathetic, "Why the long face?"

Husani wiped his tears away with his hand "I'm just going to miss it here in New York, Mom."

"Baby boy, I told you not to get attached to this place." I kissed his forehead

"I know, Ma, but it was different here. I had friends and room to call my own and I did well in school. Why do we have to leave?" his voice whined involuntarily

"I lived a dangerous life before you were born and you have to be protected from the men that follow me. They know your name, your weight, and age; I can't just stay here and allow anyone to know any more about you. So we run."

"I can help, you know." He said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone

I pulled away from him as I finished off my cone "You _are_ helping me. By packing the boxes and loading them in the U-Haul, so I don't have to do it all on my own."

Husani looked up at me sardonically "I didn't mean it like that."

I returned the look "I know you didn't, but it's the only thing I'm allowing you to do. Come on, we have to go now before traffic starts getting ridiculous." I started walking towards the car whistling for Anubis to join me.

"Ma," Husani stood still with begging eyes, "Can we go on one more ride before we leave for Gotham?"

I looked at him with a stern exterior then caved in a moment's notice "Oh alright," I groaned stubbornly, "Not like a ride can hurt us."

[An hour later]

Husani returned to the car heading for the backseat when I unlocked the doors; Anubis sat on his haunches the minute he heard Husani's laughter. I smiled holding a giant panda in my left arm while I attempted to find my keys with my unoccupied hand. Husani opened the door for Anubis to get inside before climbing in himself and I placed the panda in the passenger side then placed my key in the ignition.

I adjusted my mirror to watch Husani buckle himself in "You ready?" I said breathlessly with a smile; he nodded still beaming from the fun he had. I started the car taking one last glance at the boardwalk feeling the light tug on my chest.

"Next stop. Gotham City." I pulled off the curb and headed in the direction of the highway leaving another home behind for a new one.


	2. Gotham City

**Hey Readers! I know the beginning is looking the same, but there are things in the story that will change for a clear plot. Enough of my rambling though! Here's the official first chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gotham City**

My knuckles looked bone white in the moonlight when I gripped the wheel trying to pull myself together before I would talk to the landlady just inside. I closed my eyes trying to push back every thought of getting caught in his territory, but it was the only place I knew would buy us time until we were able to travel anywhere else that would keep him off of my trail for a while. Besides heavily populated cities were the only places we could live with getting sold out by a neighbor. Who the hell was I kidding? Anyone could sell us out the moment those henchmen pointed the gun in the victim's face. I cruised down the quiet street until I pulled over in front of the small apartment building then glanced up in the rearview mirror watching Husani sink in his seat nervously; Anubis rested his muzzle on his lap.

"I'll be right back." I turned to face both my son while reaching behind me and scratched Anubis behind the ear "Protect."

I got out of the car and looked up at the night sky already aware of the Big Bad Bat, but with the recent news of his long hiatus, I was more than sure I wouldn't be seeing him enough. I rang the doorbell twice before an elderly woman answered it. I gave a quick smile before showing my false ID.

"Iris Aragon, I called you and asked you to reserve the apartment upstairs for rent. I promised to pay you in cash?"

She smiled "I'm Elaine Morrison. It's a little late for you to be moving in, don't you think?"

"We were running a bit behind schedule. My son wanted to say goodbye to the Big Apple." I smiled kindly "It's been a rough move."

"I understand." she looked behind me at the car "You have a dog?"

"Yes, I'll pay extra for him no problem-"

"If he's well-trained, I won't be a nuisance."

"He's an obedient dog."

"Okay," she nodded mulling over her thoughts, "I'll have my handyman set up your apartment so you can rest for the night and move in during the morning."

"Thank you." I went back to turn off the car and secure everything for the night, Husani picked up his bag and had Anubis follow him faithfully as Elaine led them inside safely. I had two bags- one for clothes and another for guns-and shut the trunk. I locked the car and chain locked the U-Haul storage trunk making it inside afterwards. I climbed up the stairs finding Husani sitting outside of the apartment next to Anubis. I crouched down pulling on my sailor shorts and cocked my head to the side with my puffy, wavy hair following suit.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"I don't like it here." he crossed his arms

"We just moved here, Honey." I pushed his hair back to look in his eyes "It takes some getting used to."

He scoffed "A lot of getting used to."

"Then I guess you won't like the dance school I picked out for you." I looked away

Husani looked at me grabbing my face "Tell me." his eyes shined in curiosity

"Maybe for hip-hop with quite the choreographer." I sighed to my false dismay "But since you don't like it here, I'm sure you won't fancy my-"

"I love it here!" he shouted; I placed my finger over my lips and laughing then noticed Elaine's approaching shadow and another's. I appeared in the doorway, crossing my arms and laughter in my expression. The man, who Elaine asked to assist her, was fairly tall and brunette- practically eye candy for any woman.

"Thank you." I said to both of them

"It wasn't a problem for Anthony."

"Guilty." the rugged Anthony smiled; I shook hands with him and Anthony kept unwavering eye contact.

"I'm Iris and this is my son, Curtis." I laughed at the pattern in our names "Plus our dog, Anubis."

Both gave a short, half-hearted laugh at the pattern as well coming out of the apartment.

"I was wondering if you needed help moving in." Anthony kept the unwavering attention on me.

"Yeah, thanks for the offer. God knows how long it would take for me to move the beds up." I rolled my eyes

"So just knock on the door whenever tomorrow." he scratched his head "Nice meeting you."

I gave curt nod "To you both as well."

Once we both got settled in the apartment, I took a shower after Husani got ready for bed and braided my hair as I sauntered down the hallway out of the bathroom. I stopped to watch Anubis playing with Husani; I sat down on the floor resting my head against the white wall. Anubis knew the very moment I was pregnant with him, he followed me everywhere and bumped his nose against the maternal curve of my stomach. He was infatuated with Husani from day one.

_It was my last day in the small town hospital in England and I had my bags packed ready to leave. The nurses were stunned at my quick healing process after delivering the baby boy sitting content in his car seat. Luna, my sister, filled out the paperwork forging my signatures like a pro. A knock at the door sounded and a nurse popped her head in._

_"How's our new mother doing?" she said in a thick Cockney accent _

_"Well, very well." I smiled at my newborn son _

_"Did you finish signing?" she pointed to the clipboard _

_"Yes." I lightly stroked his cheek with my thumb adamantly taking him in _

_"Hm... Husani Saiir Umaka." she gave a kind smile "Odd name for such a precious thing." _

_I looked at her for a moment "You have a point but then again you're not his mother." _

_We made it out of the hospital with nurses congratulating me on the new baby and got to the car where Anubis jumped up smelling me from the back of the car. The Siberian husky barked excitedly and wagged his tail with his tongue lolled out to the side. I put in the car seat ordering Anubis to stay and calm down. When I finished buckling him in, I held up one finger for him to halt. _

_"Protect." I said quietly before placing a finger over my lips telling him to stay quiet. _

Husani pat my shoulder with an adorable smile on his face "Mommy, you fell asleep."

"I'm very tired, Sweetie." I yawned and crawled onto the air bed next to him; I pushed the heavy curls out of his eyes to kiss his forehead.

"Mommy?" he took my hands and entwined his small fingers with mine

"Yes Sweetheart?" I breathed lifting an eyebrow lightly

"Sweet dreams." he kissed my cheek

"Sweet dreams, Baby boy."

[Morning]

I pulled on a pair of heavy work boots for heavy lifting, buttoning up a pair of jeans and put on a Black Sabbath shirt. I checked the time while I added my new apartment key to the key ring wondering at what fucking time in my life I acquired so many keys. I only used three and yet I had ten other keys. I shrugged it off leaving the apartment door cracked open and just down the hall was Anthony, how convenient.

"Morning." he waved with a charming smile on his face.

"... Morning." I hesitated

"You ready to move in now?" he stuck a cigarette between his lips

"Mhmm. Are you going out?" I nodded trying not to ask for a cigarette- I quit and missing it was an understatement

"Only for a smoke. I can't have it lingering in the apartment." Anthony head down the staircase behind me while I searched for the U-Haul key.

My brow knitted together in frustration of constantly running from city to city all because of three people with intentions to destroy the only person I cared about and myself. Zsasz robbed me of the only thing I had that was next to a normal life and I lived the last eight years of my life in regret of not taking that near normal life seriously. God, I was so stupid in my twenties and my adolescent years too- I was so busy trying to become the highest-ranked assassin or should I say 'CEO' of the entire corporation, I ignored the only helpful advice my father gave me. 'Don't get sucked into this job, Ife, live a low-profile life and live it happily'. I was obnoxious to my first and last love, I reprimanded my father, and I failed to forgive the pain men have caused me.

I pinched the bridge of my nose releasing a shaky breath and looked up at the cloudy sky longing for a way out that didn't risk either of our lives. That was near impossible.

"You alright?" Anthony asked putting out his cigarette, which was already burned to the filter. I flicked up a brow accompanied by a lazy nod.

"I just get tough migraines. We should get started." I lied smoothly heading for the trailer and unlocked the U-Haul.

"Alright." he nodded beginning to work in silence with him moving out the beds first.

In short doses, I caught him stealing glances from behind me and even risked touching the small of my back if he need to pass by. I didn't enjoy men taking advantage of me at all and I usually ended ruining the men that did try to use me as an item. Although, I did miss the idea of having a man wrapped around my finger and at my disposal.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Anthony watched me carefully and I did the same

"Fine." I said in a bitter, sharp tone enough to let it be known that I wasn't interested in talking to him at the moment. I rubbed my temples to sell my lie and sat down on the sofa placing a pillow behind my head. Anubis poked at my side sitting next to me.

"I'll just get the last few things and bring them up."

I sighed in annoyance "You do that."

Anubis hopped down from the sofa and poked Husani with his nose to wake him then he licked him incessantly until Husani pushed at his muzzle. He rolled over and the husky barked as if he were ordering him to get up.

"Honey, wake up."

Husani sat up with an evil, groggy look on his face- his father's look every morning when I woke him. Anthony walked in placing the last two boxes down; I checked the time (9:43) and shrugged.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked placing his hands in his pockets

"You've done enough, thank you." I smiled falsely


End file.
